puccafandomcom-20200213-history
A Better Boyfriend
Ching is determined to win Abyo's heart, though the oblivious fighter doesn't make this an easy quest. A Better Boyfriend is the second segment of the sixteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired February 14, 2007. Summary Abyo, in his typical “Lady killer” attitude, begins showing off for a group of village girls, using Ssoso’s help to demonstrate his Kung Fu skills. Pucca and Ching clap for him, but when he misses a board and is knocked into the dirt, the other girls laugh at him. Ching, helping him up, asks why he never tries to impress her since she too is a girl. He declares that she’s not “a girl” but is “a Ching” then thanks her as “buddy” before wandering off. This upsets Ching, declaring that everyone knows she’s his girlfriend except for Abyo. Pucca take her to the Goh-Rong Restaurant got seek advice from the chefs who tell her to get his attention using food. Ching follows their advice and eagerly offers Hot Mustard Love Dumplings to the boy, only to find that he’s allergic to mustard and causing his head to swell monstrously. Disappointed, Ching and Pucca try to think of a new approach and after seeing how Master Soo impresses his maidens with jokes, she decides she’ll laugh at everything Abyo says so he’ll think she has a great sense of humor. Abyo rushes up to the girls in a panic, asking for their help as Santa has “Fallen down the well” but Ching laughs uproariously, prompting him to ask if she’s alright. She just keeps literally laughing her head off and frustrated Abyo walks off to save Santa himself. Ching bursts into tears as Pucca puts her back together. Abyo manages to get the holiday man out of the well (who insists he thought it was a chimney) and Ching decides to pretend to be in danger so Abyo will come to her rescue, though Pucca is uncertain of this plan. In the lair of Muji, the villain is happily brushing his mustache while sitting on his throne until Ching sneaks in and offers him a deal that he kidnap her in exchange for Mustache wax which he takes her up on. They put their plan into action which appears to work as Abyo rushes over to them, but only comes to pick up the script that Muji dropped, then walks off as he wishes them good luck with “the scene” he thinks they’re acting. Finally giving up, Ching gives Muji his wax and makes to leave, but Muji (and his greedy mustache) decide to capture her for real so they can ransom her for grooming products. Abyo watches them go but still believes they’re just acting. In Muji’s base, he unleashes his Zombies to hold Ching while a ransom note is delivered to Abyo, attracting the attention of Pucca (who speaks zombie) and the two set off to Muij’s base. Pucca easily defeats serval zombies and releases Ching, who explains that she wants Abyo to rescue her, only to find the boy has been captured and is being lowered into a vat of acid. The girls rush to his aid and Ching defeats Muji, shaving off his mustache, then rescues Abyo right before he falls in. Thoroughly impressed by her skills, he happily compliments her as “cooler than other girls” for which she jumps him and starts kissing him. Pucca watches on happily after defeating all the zombies then throws them onto of the retreating Muji while Ching continues to attack Abyo. Trivia *Garu is absent for this episode. Transcript * A Better Boyfriend/Transcript Gallery better.JPG better0.JPG better1.JPG better2.JPG better3.JPG better5.JPG better6.JPG better7.JPG better8.JPG better9.JPG better10.JPG better11.JPG better12.JPG better13.JPG better14.JPG better15.JPG betterlove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes